


逃离安全区

by LittleDamara



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A!Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, O!Daryl Dixon, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 瑞克乐意为达里尔提供帮助
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, OMC/Daryl Dixon
Kudos: 4





	逃离安全区

瑞克第一眼便察觉不对劲，但他没有声张，而是安静跟随，直到那辆车进入加油站，副驾驶的人跳下来，他才赶紧刹住警车，继续留意着。  
黑发男人穿着随意邋遢，肩膀较宽，身材粗看是精壮的，可瑞克能看出皮肤下面的肉抓起来会很松软，似乎因为饮食不当轻微发福。男人正在给皮卡加油，时不时抬头对驾驶座的人一脸不耐烦地喊话。  
驾驶座的人也下来了，瑞克一看就知道他们要不是两兄弟要不是结交十年以上的好朋友。风格一致得像一个重金属摇滚乐队的成员。  
他们看起来在相互埋怨，驾驶座的人拍了黑发男人后脑，要他走开，自己接过油泵骂骂咧咧地加油。黑发男人推了下皮卡，打算进加油站的超市，他转个身，正面看见瑞克的警车，脸色变得凝重。  
瑞克看着男人朝自己走来，心里不慌不忙，他已经打算好，如果这两人没发现他，他也要下车亲自过去盘问。  
“嘿！你有什么毛病？”男人走近，双手搭在车顶，俯下身探进车窗，带着一股温热的汗味，对着方向盘后面的瑞克威胁地问，完全不顾虑他一身的警服。  
“你知道我为什么跟着你们。”瑞克平静又不容置疑地指出。男人脸色发臭，他撇着嘴巴，瑞克先留意到他上唇的痣，接着才是他的那双蓝眼睛。  
“操他妈的你们没权利抓我进去！”男人发火，“我有资格呆在外面，而不是什么狗屁安全区！”他猛地将自己身子推出去，车晃了一下。  
瑞克跟着下车。他越过车顶，发现另一个男人放回油泵走了过来。  
“操蛋的达里尔，你给我过来！”男人走到一半开骂，他恼火黑发男人主动送到警察面前，这种愚蠢的行为让他大为火光，恨不得在揍瑞克之前先打达里尔一拳。  
达里尔只是忿忿不平，他扭头瞪了眼瑞克，往回走去。另一个男人不想和警察纠结，站在半道上，等达里尔来到身边，又拍了他的后脑，质问他是不是脑子落在车里了。  
“你是他的阿尔法？”瑞克绕过警车，大声地问道。  
“我是他哥，警官。”男人假惺惺地回答，“我们只是路过，用不着你操心。”  
“他需要待在安全区里，在外面会有危险。”瑞克尽责地提醒道，“况且你们不是镇上的人，陌生的欧米伽容易引人注目。”  
“我谢谢你这么大声说出来！”男人嘲讽他。  
瑞克朝皮卡走去，他看着达里尔变得十足警惕，背靠着车门准备随时搏击或者退回车上。不过瑞克走不了那么远，阿尔法半道拦住他。  
“我说了，不用你操心，我会看好那个白痴，再说我们差几天就要离开了。”  
“只是公事公办。”瑞克被阿尔法的汗臭呛到，他极度排斥，往后退一步。  
“谁也不希望会有人因为他（瑞克瞥向达里尔）惹出麻烦。”  
“嘿，警官，我看起来难道不像个阿尔法吗？”  
“这不关乎是否有阿尔法亲人的保护……”  
“莫尔。”  
“莫尔，只要你弟弟没有被标记，很容易成为其它阿尔法目标，况且他不在安全区，发生了意外的标记，在法律上也是会被默许的，你希望情况变成那样？”  
“至少要先过我这关，车上有枪，我有持枪许可证，还缺什么吗？或者你把你拉风的警帽借我戴戴？”  
瑞克抬起双手表示他无话可讲。莫尔以为他会乖乖放弃回到警车上，瑞克却又开始朝前走。莫尔想着今天就没一个人听懂人话，粗鲁地推了瑞克一边肩膀。  
“我他妈说了，这里不需要你担心。”他瞪大眼睛威胁道，闭嘴时上下排牙紧紧咬合在一起。  
瑞克把手搭在腰带上，像所有警察戒备时那样站立，他厌烦地把视线从莫尔脸上移开，望着那个已经躲回皮卡上的欧米伽。他沉默了几秒，看回莫尔。  
“别把事情搞得一团糟，加完油就离开。”他点点头便转身，留下莫尔在那抱怨狗屁小镇和狗屁规矩和强调瑞克没权利多管闲事。当瑞克回到警车边，那辆皮卡几乎喷气地轰隆离开了加油站。瑞克记下车牌（尽管他认为那不是他们的车），推测这两人开去的方位，等到他坐进车里，脑子里依旧想着达里尔的脸。这对所有人来说会是个大麻烦。

第二天瑞克接到调度电话，说有人举报某个欧米伽滞留在超市里，造成不良影响。瑞克叹了口气，把警车调转方向。  
超市经理说那个欧米伽肯定是从安全区里逃出来的，最近越来越多欧米伽不守规矩，到处乱窜，扰得大家不安宁。瑞克把他应付过去，朝食品区迈进。一路上的人三两聚拢，假装无事发生又斜着眼睛偷瞄。瑞克习以为常，他们镇上并不是第一次跑进安全区来的欧米伽。  
他走过两排膨化食物，一排速食，然后看到达里尔在那里挑罐头。超市光照充足明亮，光色温暖，达里尔在其中专注的神情让瑞克头次能一眼看出他的确是个欧米伽，而不是昨天凭着直觉去想。他身上的味道一直不浓，有些人天生如此，再加上他一副不好惹的表情，瑞克差点错过了他。不过眼下，他的欧米伽的特质一览无遗，身体丰润，表情安静几乎顺从，长相漂亮（虽然头发又黑又脏），连超市经理都能一秒察觉到不妙然后立即报警。  
“我不是要你们立即离开吗？”瑞克嘴上严厉，但带着一副见到熟人般友善的笑脸走过去。达里尔瞥了他一眼，认出他后也没太多表情，现在谁也没有他的啤酒重要。瑞克很高兴达里尔的性格并不像莫尔的那样咋咋呼呼，于此同时他也察觉到莫尔不在这里。  
“你哥呢？”他站到达里尔身边问道。  
不知道是天生对私人空间不敏感还是不介意瑞克阿尔法的气味，达里尔没退让，就算瑞克的胸膛几乎快要贴上他光裸的手臂。  
“他不是说会看着你吗？还是你自己偷偷溜出来的？”瑞克察觉他此刻是在调情，可他无法抑制嘴角的微笑，甚至探下头，想看看达里尔的正脸。  
“滚开，别来烦我。”达里尔没好气地说。他一把拎起一听啤酒，绕过瑞克走出去。瑞克低头笑笑，跟了上去。  
收银人员到处看眼色，不清楚该不该让欧米伽购买超市的东西，经理站在一旁打眼色要他拒收，但欧米伽盯着他的凶狠眼神令他颤抖。最后是瑞克对他点点头，他就赶紧收了钱让欧米伽离开了。  
达里尔一直走到皮卡边，把啤酒放进车里后发现瑞克依旧跟着他，终于发火了。  
“我他妈不是叫你滚开吗？”他用力拍上车门，浑身的冲劲似乎要跳到瑞克身上揍他。瑞克原地不动，像超市里那样保持自信地微笑着，这副表情久了便显得有点傻。  
“所以你真的是从安全区里出来的人，莫尔在外头接应你？”  
“你要逮捕我？”达里尔眯起眼睛。  
“我没理由逮捕你。”  
“那你操他妈的为什么老来烦我？”达里尔吼了声，瑞克想着他从未看到过这么粗鲁的欧米伽，可他依旧没有被惹怒，从未感到被越级冒犯。达里尔的怒火能让他有一股暖流从胸口直接灌进鸡巴，尽管现在他还能隐藏得住这股原始的冲动。  
“我只是在尽一个小镇警察的责任，确保流窜的欧米伽不会出事，另外我已经不信任你哥了，他说过会看好你……”  
“你当我是智障吗？嗯？操你们这些阿尔法！”  
瑞克低下头，达里尔发现他正在努力不要大笑，这令他感到自己弱小，他的威胁对阿尔法不管用。他咒骂倒霉的一天，想立马开车离开，可在他拉开车门的瞬间，一只手猛地从后把它压回去。达里尔转身，瑞克紧紧挨着他，帽檐的阴影让他下巴的胡渣尤为锋利刺眼，和气味一样极具侵略性。  
“不守规矩的欧米伽，在阿尔法眼中的确像弱智儿，你无法想象掌控一个欧米伽有多容易。”瑞克将车门上的手移开，缓慢危险地钳住达里尔的后颈。他没下力，力道近似乎抚摸。被碰到的一瞬间，达里尔无法抑制地喘口气，他浑身的力气被抽走，勉强地靠在车身上，热浪很快在他脑子里汹涌。阿尔法发烫的大手若有若无地压着腺体，只有一层汗津津的皮肤保护，但凡用力点就可以掐得欧米伽不能自己地湿了裤子。瑞克又摸了下，安抚小孩那般控制力道，他的手指伸进达里尔的黑发，过瘾地用力拽拽。他幻想着哪天在操得达里尔尖叫失智时也能这么紧贴颤抖的头皮抓着。达里尔在这些小动作里艰难地闭上眼睛，温顺的模样让瑞克舍不得结束，不过……  
瑞克退开，用性骚扰的那只手擦擦人中，像是个无意识的举动，实际上下流地猛吸欧米伽的体味。他怀着一丝怜悯看着达里尔从那些太过容易就产生的廉价快感里回神，他脸颊泛红，呼呼地喘着气，那双蓝眼睛不满地透过黑头发盯着他。瑞克看不出他是在恼火哪件事，来自阿尔法的威胁还是调情太早结束？  
瑞克暂时不知道答案，他也不着急。达里尔逃回皮卡上骂他的恼羞成怒的模样令他对往后事态发展抱有一定信心——如果在此之前他们没惹上麻烦的话。


End file.
